


Reaping Forever

by Intern15_NightVale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Bellatrix is Hera, F/M, Hades is my favorite, Harry Potter is sweet, Harry is Persephone, I was once obssessed with Greek Mythology, Lily is Demeter, M/M, Marvolo is Poseidon, One-Shot, Out of Character, Overprotective mother, Severus is Hermes, They are seperate people guys, Tom Riddle is Hades, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Tom knows kidnapping isn't a good idea till after, Tom loves Harry, Voldemort is Zeus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intern15_NightVale/pseuds/Intern15_NightVale
Summary: A mix of Greek mythology with Tomarry. The Abduction of Harry Potter.





	Reaping Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved Greek Mythology, This myth made me love Pomegranates. I haven't seen this done before and I am wondering why. Just imagine them all in togas though. Harry has a flower crown, even though it's not mentioned. I thought it worked quite nicely, but I'm biased. Well, I hope you like this One-Shot. I do NOT own Harry Potter! Comment or Kudos. Tell me what you think!

There were three brothers, one ruled over the skies and over his fellow gods. His name was Voldemort; he had a wife who was jealous and vicious when she wished to be. They lived in the highest mountain reigning in the exquisite pristine halls of Olympus.

The second brother ruled over the seas, and often caused the earth to quake and the seas to swallow the land in his anger. He went by Marvolo and was known to be charismatic and fond of his life as a bachelor. Marvolo was a kind and caring lover but quite manipulative when he wanted to be.

The third brother was the oldest and was cheated by his younger brothers to rule the realm of the dead. A dark realm full of anguish and the moans of souls not fit for the land of heroes. He went by Tom, quite a quaint name for a ruler of a realm of death and riches. He was said not to be kind and unpleasant, so he rarely ever had guests in his realm. Yet he wanted someone to love even with all the treasures in his realm, they didn't love him back. They glittered and shimmered but they were cold and unfeeling. Tom went to the world above to look for someone who he could love.

 

Lily was a goddess who smiled at her beautiful son surrounded by nymphs and flowers. Out all of her creations Harry was her favorite. Lily herself had forest green eyes and fiery red hair. She had seen thousands of plants and flowers grow; she was sure that any leaf would tremble with envy at the color of her son's eyes. They were an emerald green that she could never hope to match. His black long hair framed his face; one could mistake him for a woman. Yet it added to his beauty, he was slim and petite. He was her little boy for now and forever.

Lily was often told by the nymphs that she was too protective of her child. But how could she not be, he was too kind and trusting. Harry was so pure that Artemis and Athena often loved to take him with them to weave and run about. Lily never let her little one out of her sight, what if something terrible happened to him.

Yet one day Lily was called to take care of business, a blessing had to be made with the crops of Athens. So she left two of her most trusted nymphs with her child.

 

“Harry, please slow down.”

Harry laughed as he ran through the meadows. “Come on Hermione! There are the biggest Lilies over there. I am sure mother would love them!”

“This place doesn't seem familiar; we should go back your mother is going to worry.” The other nymph called to the boy who was outrunning her.

“Please. They are the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen.”

The nymphs laughed as their little prince never stopped. He ran up to the lilies that had an unearthly white glow to them. “O they are beautiful, mother will love them.”

Once Harry touched the flowers the earth cracked beneath his feet, and a chariot ascended with black misty horses. A man with red eyes arose, who had striking features that made him godly. Harry could not help the scream that escaped him as the man embraced him. Wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. The nymphs watched this in horror, they knew who this was. After all only one being could match the description, the Lord of the Underworld.

They ran towards the prince but soon the earth swallowed the pair whole. And the scream hung in the air as well as the terror.

The nymphs were frantic and knew that Lily’s rage was legendary and they were going to be facing the brunt of it. They ran towards their mistress to tell her of the abduction of Harry.

 

Tom saw as the beautiful person in his arms had fainted and felt guilt in stressing the beauty. Harry is what Tom had heard the others call him. He was beautiful, the black hair framing his slightly tanned face. Beautiful plump red lips that Tom wished he could kiss but would wait till Harry was awake. He kissed the boy on the forehead as he set him on a bed in one of his most lavishly decorated rooms.

 

Harry opened his eyes and realized that being eaten by the earth had not been a dream. His mother would be so mad at him from wandering farther than he was allowed. “Hello.”

Harry was startled as a small creature appeared before him. “I am here to leads young Master to the dining halls to eat with Lord Riddle.”

Harry had remembered when his mother would sit with him under the moon and talk about the three Kings of the world. She had warned him that if he ever found himself in the Underworld to not eat a morsel of food; or he would be forever stuck in the Underworld. And even she could not come and save him, and he would never see the moon or the sun again.

“I'm not hungry.”

The little creature became nervous, “are you not feeling wells…….should I be telling Lord Riddle.”

“I'm not hungry. I will not eat. Please take me home, mother will be so upset.”

He saw as the small elf's eyes widened, “I'm so sorry, but you must stay here. Lord Riddle is fair, please don't cry.”

Riddle was wondering why Harry wasn't coming down to dinner, “Lord Riddle, Your guest is crying. He keeps asking to go home. But I be following your orders only, My Lord.”

Tom knew that kidnapping someone wasn't the best idea, but hardly anyone wanted to come to his realm with the rumors his brothers had spread. “Harry. Please come down to eat, you must be starving.”

Tom saw as the watery green eyes looked at him and guilt ate him away. “Please I must go home. I wish to the sun and the moon. I want to be with mother.”

Part of Tom wished to keep away the tears from the lovely face. But if he let him go, rumors of him would worsen and he would never find anyone. “I cannot. If you do not wish to eat then I will not force you. But I will have the servants leave food outside your room if you decide to eat.”

Harry continued to cry and the little creatures just watched as the agony of both grew.

 

Anger and anguish was palpable, Lily was screaming and the earth responded to her. Running around calling out to her beautiful son, hoping this was some cruel joke. “Harry! My beautiful boy! Please come back to me! Harry! Do not play these tricks!” Vines crew along with sharp spines ready to tear into the perpetrator. The vines were searching for something that was not there, scaring her servants.

“WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS MY CHILD! MY LIGHT IN THIS DARK ABYSS! MY WARMTH IN THIS COLD EXISTENCE! WHO HAS TAKEN HIM?! WHY HAVE YOU ALLOWED SUCH A THING TO HAPPEN?”

The vines now moved around her in a serpentine motion waiting to attack.

“F...f...forgive us Mistress! We tried! But it all happened so fast!”

“It will be as fast as your death! How fast does it take for a limb to be separated from your body! SPEAK NOW?! WHO TOOK MY SON?!”

Hermione was in tears as the other nymph’s screams echoed in her ears. She knew why she was spared. “He came in a black chariot from the ground! Dark horses of the mist! It was him! It was the Lord of the Underworld!”

The earth cracked, “You are spared because you are one of Harry’s closest friends. Next time not even that will save you. I shall be going to Olympus.”

 

Harry had cried himself to sleep and had woken up. He saw as the little creature was still standing there, probably keeping guard. “What is your name?”

“My name is Dobby.”

“Can you help me get out?”

The little creature shook its head, “No one can leave without the Lord's permission. Don't worry you'll like it here. The Lord is nice, he's much nicer than one gives him credit for.”

Harry was tired of crying, “take me somewhere then.”

“Where would you like to go?”

Harry thought about the glowing lilies that brought him here, perhaps they could take him back. “Do you have any flowers here?”

 

“Only one kind of flower grows here, Mister Harry.”

 

He followed as the small creature led him through halls, and finally they were outside. Outside which was darker than the inside of the building, he led him through fields of souls who were waiting. Into a field full of Lilies, and Harry couldn't help but gasp. They glowed without the help of the moon.

“They are beautiful, but they hardly compare to you.” Harry turned around to see the person behind him. He had seen the Lord of the seas visit his mother before, his mother always preferred if he were as far away from sight as possible. They both had a regal look, but the Lord before him had a softer look to him. The Lord had eyes that reminded him of his mother's hair in this eerie light. He seemed young but tired as well, part of Harry twisted with an unfamiliar feeling.

“Lord Riddle…”

“Please just call me Tom. I once hated the name. Yet it seems everyone fears Riddle more than they do Tom.”

His smile was surprisingly gentle and Harry couldn't help but flush.

“You can pick some flowers if you want.”

Harry quickly distracted himself by picking the Lilies with the slight disappointment that they didn't take him home. “Why don't you take some too?”

 

Tom's smile was small, “These flowers are one Gaia gave to me, she did not agree with me being given this realm against my wishes. It was her apology on behalf of my brothers. I was angrier back then, I threw them. Never cared where they landed much less if they survived. This has become one of my places to reminisce a happier time, before the realms were assigned.”

Harry felt Tom's loneliness, and part of him didn't agree with Tom's actions but part of him sympathized.

“Why don't you go back to Olympus?”

Tom's chuckled, “The last time I went, I was chased out. Besides my brothers have never apologized, and they have done more damage since then.”

“Aren't you angry?”

Tom walked Harry back to his room, “O yes, but I've grown out of these petty feuds. I have found myself in search of my better half.”

The soft smile made Harry blush; he had never been so openly pursued. Tom relished making Harry blush and gave him a pack on the cheek. “You should sleep I can show you more tomorrow.”

 

Lily was in Olympus going to the main temple, in order to confront Voldemort. She ran into his bed warmer, “ _Lily, why have you graced me with your earthy presence.”_

Lily sneered, “Bellatrix, such a surprise you aren't cursing some mortal for your husband's wandering eyes.”

“WATCH YOUR MOUTH!”

Lily smirked, “How uncouth. I am here for business and nothing else Bellatrix. Why don't you go back to your chambers, and go back to warming our Lord's bed.”

Before she could say anything Lily left and found the man she was looking for. He was too amused for her liking.

“How cruel Lily. I see you haven't lost your poisonous tongue.”

Lily was in no mood for his game, “my son is gone, and your brother is to blame.”

 

“Which one?”

 

“The brother of yours, who rules over the dead and asks for riches in order for a safe crossing, we both know Marvolo would never cross me.”

She saw as his smile widened, “I haven't talked to Riddle since the assignment of realms. He will not listen to me.”

Voldemort watched as her fists clenched, “he best, if not then the outcome of my fury will be good for no one.”

“I will try, but I cannot make promises.”

Lily left and Olympus was a little bit duller with her rage and anguish seeping into the ground.

 

Harry woke up and the smell of food permeated the air. There were so many and Harry realized why.

“I told the servants to cook you a bit of everything, in case yesterday wasn't to your liking. I have some of the best cooks that have ever lived.”

Harry's stomach wanted to gobble down on all the food but his mind echoed his mother's words. “I can't.”

Harry felt bad as Tom's tentative smile fell. “Of course, my apologies. Would you like to go somewhere today?”

 

Harry took Tom's hands and felt guilt settle into his stomach, now he truly wasn't hungry. “He's a Cerberus. The three-headed do that guard the gates, allowing no one to pass unless they have my permission.”

Harry saw as the dog seemed less frightening as closer Tom got. It wagged it's tail and all the heads were eagerly awaiting the arrival of their master. “Does he have a name?”

“No. I just call him Cerberus. I never thought to name him.”

Harry sighed, “Every proper pet needs a name.”

“You can name him then.”

Harry smiled as the dog patiently awaited him to give them a name. They seemed like an overgrown puppy. “How about Fluffy!”

“Fluffy?”

Harry nodded, “he seems like he's such a sweet dog.”

Tom could help but agree on Harry's deduction but the name was quite ridiculous for something so dangerous and fearsome, well on occasions Cerberus was threatening.

Harry refused to eat but went to bed with a small smile on his face this time.

 

“Severus. I see my brother has sent you.”

The man nodded, he had never been one for dilly dallying. “He wishes for you to return Lily's son.”

“No. Tell him Harry is well looked after but he will not be returning.”

Severus lingered a bit longer but soon left to deliver his message.

 

“Would you like to see the fields? There is a field of Pomegranate trees.”

 

He saw as Harry's interest was piqued, “pomegranates?”

 

“Yes. I have quite a soft spot for them.”

“They are my favorite fruit.”

Harry smiled widely for the first time at Tom, and Tom felt himself fall deeper into love with Harry.

 

“Severus.”

This time the man only nodded once, “Lily is outraged, she wished for me to bring her son to her. She begged me.”

 

“You still love her…..Even when she chose the mortal over you?”

 

“Always.”

 

“Then you know my answer Severus.”

 

Severus left and Tom knew that Lily always had a great influence on Severus. He would have to be careful.

 

Tom greatly spoiled Harry and catered to his wishes. Yet the kisses were now something Harry looked forward to receiving. Slowly he saw Tom becoming weary but hiding it when he came to see him.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“Nothing is wrong. Would you like to go see the Lilies again?”

 

“We should plant something else Tom?”

 

Tom smiled and handed him a few seeds, “how about Roses?”

 

“You know what I love about plants Tom. You can start a few but once they grow, they go on forever.”

 

Harry was not blind to Tom's tired demeanor. So when he was supposed to be sleeping he snuck down to see what Tom was doing. He saw as countless of people were at the gates. He saw as Tom judged each soul. Harry watches as Tom heard each story and never interrupted the poor soul. Tom's burden of hearing the worst of mortals and seldom the best, a burden that Harry knew was slowly becoming too heavy alone.

“ _The famine…..”_

_“Nothing is growing…..”_

_“No matter how many sacrifices….”_

 

Harry was horrified at his mother's actions.

 

“Harry, I have come to take you home.”

He saw the familiar figure, “Snape.”

“Hurry while Lord Riddle is distracted.”

Harry hesitated, “what if I go, do you think I can come back?”

Severus shook his head sadly, “No. Not only would your mother would not let you. But it is the curse of the Underworld, none but the Lord can leave more than once.”

 

“Tom will be alone.”

 

Severus saw as the young boy before him was now a man. He would be betraying Lily by offering the boy this bit of advice. Yet even he knew that she protected the boy too much, making him in the image of the mortal she had loved; begging Voldemort to give him life with Marvolo pleading her case. It had stung Severus to know she hadn't chosen him; he had warned her that mortals’ lives were fleeting. It was Severus who suggested using the man's remains to make a child, a god child.

 

Harry was supposed to be his, but he never could hate the child who was so pure. Who loved with all of his heart and called Snape father when Lily wasn't around.

 

“If you eat pomegranate seeds you would stay for a time. Each seed is equivalent to one month.”

 

Tom knew that he would have to return Harry; Voldemort’s fury at losing so many of his mortals was evident. Marvolo was also demanding him to return Harry; he had always been fond of Lily.

 

Soon Harry would know that all these deaths were Tom's fault. He would see that Tom was the monster that they talked about. He would enjoy these last moments with Harry.

 

He came to Harry's room to find Harry waiting for him.

 

“Make love to me Tom.”

 

“Harry……”

 

“I know Tom. So make love to me.”

 

Tears fell from his crimson eyes.

 

Tom kiss turned hungry, he would savor Harry. And remember him in his memories, because surely Lily would never let him near her son.

 

Harry's kiss tasted of pomegranates.

 

Tom's tears didn't stop.


End file.
